


Anything you can do

by silurienne



Category: MYNE, No Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurienne/pseuds/silurienne





	1. Like a prayer

I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home

Tout avait bien commencé - du moins pas plus mal que toutes les autres fois. La quête était classique: trouver l’origine d’un mal qui ravageait la ville, l’arrêter, récupérer l’argent. Une différence cependant était que pour la première fois depuis des mois, Neven et Dimitri étaient accompagnés de Makya. Ce dernier était toujours plus froid et distant qu’auparavant, mais s’il avait accepté de les accompagner, c’était sans doute que leurs rapports continueraient à s’améliorer. Surtout qu’au final, avoir un peu d’intimité sans leur camarade était loin de déplaire aux deux plus âgés. Ils pouvaient avoir des moments de couple sans qu’un elfe bariolé rentre dans la pièce pour leur parler de dragon, ou leur jouer un air de kazoo - ce qui arrivait tout de même fréquemment, et menait Neven à remettre en doutes certaines de ses décisions de vie. Au final, le trio avait réussi à trouver une dynamique qui les satisfaisait tous.  
Durant des jours, l’équipe avait stagné en ce qui concernait la quête, ne trouvant pas d’information et passant la majeure partie du temps dans l’auberge du coin. Le soir, Dimitri et Neven sortaient et marchaient dans la ville, passant plus de temps à s’embrasser qu’à la visiter réellement. Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter, peu importe s’ils ressemblaient à un couple d’adolescents. La partie la plus dure de la mission restait pour l’instant de ne pas s’embrasser quand Makya était là. S’il l’elfe le niait, les deux autres ne pouvaient s’empêcher de suspecter qu’il puisse être jaloux. Après tout, il avait lui-même été ouvertement attiré par Dimitri, et avait enchaîné plus de cœurs brisés que de boules de feu réussies. Mais dans tous les cas, les deux hommes étaient heureux. Aucun des deux ne l’aurait imaginé, et pourtant, c’était arrivé comme ça, d’un coup. Le premier “je t’aime” avait également semblé à la fois naturel et sorti de nulle part, comme si aucun des deux ne s’attendait à ce que le sentiment soit mutuel. Lorsque les mots s’étaient échappés de la bouche de Neven, l’un comme l’autre avaient eu l’air perdu. Il avait essayé de se rattraper, de trouver une excuse, quoique ce soit pour éviter le moment assurément gênant qui suivrait lorsque Dimitri lui dirait que non, il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il imaginait déjà tous les scénarios possibles - jusqu’à ce que Dimitri l’embrasse. Et sans qu’il ait eu besoin de rien dire, Neven avait compris ce qu’il voulait dire. C’était un moi aussi caché, un baiser qui répondait mieux que ce que les mots auraient pu faire. C’était à ce moment là que Makya était entré, pour leur montrer le nouvel air qu’il avait appris à faire. Normalement, ils l’auraient insulté pour rentrer sans frapper, surtout au beau milieu d’une session de baisers. Mais à ce moment là, ils avaient ri. Et ils avaient l’impression que peu importe ce qu’il pouvait se passer, tout finirait par s’arranger. Si les deux avaient été plutôt pessimistes par le passé, ils commençaient finalement à découvrir qu’ils pouvaient être heureux. Que peut-être, un futur positif n’était pas impossible, du moment qu’ils le passaient ensemble. Les quêtes étaient devenu un de leurs derniers soucis.  
Ils venaient encore de passer une de ces journées, où ils sortaient quelques heures à la recherche d’informations, avant de se promener ou rentrer. Après une semaine, ils commençaient à trop connaître la ville pour découvrir de nouvelles informations, mais aussi juste assez pour savoir quels étaient leurs endroits préférés. Depuis leur arrivée, Neven et Dimitri s’étaient déjà éclipsés plusieurs nuits et avaient fini par découvrir leur endroit - ou du moins, c’était ce qu’ils aimaient ce dire. À la nuit tombée, ils allaient à côté du lac qui traversait la ville. La végétation autour les permettait d’avoir l’impression d’être séparés du monde extérieur, comme dans une bulle où tout irait miraculeusement bien. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se soucier de tout ce qu’il se passait en dehors - Makya, Sali, la magie, le chaos... tout cela semblait incroyablement distant lorsqu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à deux. Ils étaient libres. Aucun des deux n’avait vraiment vécu ça auparavant, le sentiment qu’à ce moment donné, ils pouvaient faire ce qu’ils voulaient de leur vie. Une page blanche étendue devant eux. Alors qu’ils s’allongeaient dans l’herbe, l’un blotti contre l’autre, il leur semblait enfin avoir trouvé leur place. Le silence était seulement interrompu par le bruit de l’eau et des insectes, et un sentiment de paix les enivrait.  
“Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie...” soupira Neven, un sourire aux lèvres. Il mis sa tête contre le cou de Dimitri, dans une tentative de se lover autant que possible. Dimitri le laissa faire, mais plus par confusion qu’autre chose. Il ne s’habituerait jamais à ce genre de moments, pensa-t-il. Il n’avait jamais vécu ça auparavant. Deux personnes lui avaient jamais vraiment plu avant - Patricia et Sali - et aucune des deux relations n’avait été une réussite. Il n’avait jamais atteint le moment où les sentiments étaient réciproques, et on formait un couple. Sans en avoir vraiment parlé avec Neven, il avait cru comprendre - par Faye notamment - que Neven avait déjà été en couple. Dimitri devait reconnaître qu’il avait l’air plus serein que lui, mais sans être forcément beaucoup plus confiant. Pendant des jours après le premier baiser, le blond lui avait demandé à chaque fois qu’il comptait l’embrasser ou prendre sa main s’il en avait envie, par sincère peur qu’il ne le veuille pas. Aucun des deux n’avait particulièrement confiance en lui, malgré l’apparence qu’ils cherchaient à présenter au monde.  
“Moi aussi...” répondit Dimitri, en serrant Neven plus fort. Certains soirs, Neven avait ramené son luth avec la volonté de jouer des sérénades au clair de la lune, mais il avait mis fin à ses tentatives quand chacune d’entre elle finissait en séance de pelotage. Finalement, sans musique, c’était très bien aussi. Il ne s’était toujours pas habitué non plus à voir Dimitri calme et affectueux. Il avait semblé froid pendant longtemps, et le voir perdre ses moyens lorsqu’ils commençaient à s’embrasser un peu trop longtemps faisait immanquablement battre le cœur de Neven plus rapidement. Autant qu’il aimait se moquer de sa coupe de cheveux, il devait reconnaître que ça lui donnait un air plus innocent, plus accessible. À ce moment là, en sentant uniquement l’odeur de Dimitri et ses bras autour de lui, il avait l’impression d’être chez lui. Pas un chez lui superficiel, comme à Voguelune, chez ses parents. Mais un vrai foyer, un endroit où l’on se sent bien et où l’on eut être soi-même. Il lui avait fallu près de 28 ans pour trouver, mais son chez-lui était dans les bras de Dimitri.  
Comme les autres nuits qu’il avaient passé ici, ils finirent par s’endormir, dans la même position. Et comme chaque matin, ils se réveilleraient au lever du soleil et rejoindraient l’auberge, s’arrêtant tous les deux pas pour s’embrasser juste quelques secondes, juste le temps suffisant pour qu’ils se rappellent mutuellement ce “je t’aime, je suis là pour toi” qu’aucun des deux n’osait dire à voix haute trop souvent.


	2. Wait for me

So...  
Just how far would you go for him?  
-To the end of time  
To the end of the earth

Tout avait bien commencé. Le trio n’arrivait pas à comprendre quand exactement la situation avait dégénéré. Ils avaient trouvé des indices, étaient partis à la recherche de la source. Comme trop de fois auparavant, la magie était encore à blâmer. De plus, elle ne ressemblait pas à de la magie blanche. Tous les trois étaient encore réticents face à la magie noire. Dimitri souffrait déjà de la peste blanche, et Neven faisait tout son possible pour qu’il n’aggrave pas son cas, sans pour autant avoir d’a priori particulier. Makya quant à lui restait fervent défenseur de la pureté de la magie. Peut-être qu’ils auraient dû abandonner la quête lorsqu’ils venaient d’identifier la nature de la magie. Ils savaient tous les trois que la magie noire était dangereuse. Ils en avaient fait l’expérience, ils avaient rencontré nombre de mages la manipulant, ils auraient dû s’en méfier davantage. Mais ils avaient continué, peut-être par loyauté envers une ville qui leur avait remis son destin en main, ou peut-être par simple bêtise. Par ego. Ils avaient déjà vaincu des adversaires extrêmement puissants, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas vaincre celui là?   
Ils s’étaient retrouvés séparés trop rapidement. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de prévoir un plan. À vrai dire, ils ne savaient même pas vraiment ce qu’ils allaient affronter. Makya s’était éloigné en premier. Il avait entendu quelque chose apparemment. Il s’était enfoncé dans la fumée qui émergeait tout autour d’eux. Neven l’avait appelé - en vain. Si l’elfe l’avait entendu, il ne fit pas demi-tour. Il se tourna vers Dimitri et prit sa main, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait besoin de lui, de savoir qu’il était à ses côtés. Si Dimitri était là, ça allait bien se passer.   
“Me lâche pas..” il tourna la tête vers Dimitri. L’autre le regardait aussi. Il avait l’air tendu, le visage plus pâle que d’habitude.   
“J’ai jamais vu ça..” Dimitri commençait à paniquer. Il espérait pouvoir trouver une solution, il voulait réussir à sauver Makya et Neven. Il voulait éviter à tout prix qu’il leur arrive quelque chose. Il avait trop l’habitude d’avoir déçu les gens, de les avoir laissés tomber. Pas une nouvelle fois. Il lâcha la main de Neven et s’avança.   
Ce dernier senti son cœur se serrer. Il sentit d’abord la main de Dimitri lâcher la sienne, avant de le voir s’éloigner.   
“Dimitri..! Putain reste..! Reste..!”   
Pas de réponse. Dimitri continua son chemin. Il s’en voulait d’ignorer Neven. Ses appels lui faisaient brisaient le cœur, mais il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. S’il parvenait à réunir assez de magie noire... il pourrait faire une déflagration auquel leur ennemi ne pourrait pas résister. Il savait que ça serait dangereux, qu’il risquerait sa vie en faisant cela. Mais il en avait besoin. C’était la fin à laquelle il se prédestinait de toute façon, pas vrai? Il était voué à mourir à cause de la magie noire. Et à ce moment, il avait une bonne cause pour laquelle se sacrifier.   
Neven essaya de le suivre, en vain. Il le perdit rapidement. Mais il sentit l’énergie. C’était une magie qu’il ne connaissait pas, mais il arrivait à la sentir au moins. Il sentit l’énergie avant de voir. En avançant, il se rapprochait d’une silhouette. Il n’arrivait pas à la distinguer correctement au début, mais au fur et à mesure, il le reconnu. C’était Dimitri, mais dans un état qui lui rappelait celui du prisonnier qu’ils avaient croisé à Luz. Ses veines étaient bleuâtres, sa peaux presque translucide. Neven eut un mouvement de recul, observant la figure qui se tenait devant lui avec les yeux écarquillés. Sa gorge se noua. Sa plus grande crainte était matérialisée, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n’avait rien pu y faire. Il se sentit impuissant, comme trop de fois auparavant. Il eut l’impression de redevenir enfant, de voir le monde défiler devant ses yeux sans pouvoir intervenir. Il tendit la main vers Dimitri, mais lorsqu’il essaya de prendre son bras, la figure disparut. Après quelques secondes de confusion, Neven comprit. Des illusions. C’était un mage des illusions. Il n’avait plus qu’à le dire à Dimitri et tout irait bien, ils pourraient tous s’en sortir sains et saufs. C’était juste une illusion.. il eut juste le temps de ressentir une pointe de soulagement lorsqu’il ressentit la même énergie qu’auparavant, seulement au moins une centaine de fois plus forte. Grâce à elle, il réussit à se guider. Il courut, et trouva Dimitri. Le vrai Dimitri, celui qu’il avait laissé seulement quelques minutes qui lui avaient semblé une éternité. Mais le brun ne sembla pas le voir. Il regardait quelque chose, paralysé. Neven ne pouvait que supposer qu’il s’agissait d’une illusion, mais ce fut confirmé lorsqu’il aperçut finalement l’homme qui se cachait derrière la fumée. C’était lui qui était à l’origine des mirages. Et il regardait Dimitri. Neven ne savait pas ce que leur adversaire était capable de faire, mais l’énergie qu’il dégageait devenait de plus en plus imposante et oppressante. Lorsqu’il comprit, ses instincts prirent e dessus. L’autre préparait une attaque, et à en juger l’électricité dans l’air, une puissante. Une attaque qui tuerait sans aucun doute. Une attaque vers Dimitri. Neven ne réfléchit pas. Il courut. Il courut aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, pour intercepter l’attaque. Tout pour que Dimitri aille bien. Il arriva dans la trajectoire au moment où l’attaque partait. Au moment où Dimitri se réveilla de sa transe. Lorsqu’il quitta l’illusion, il vit Neven se jeter devant lui. Puis tomber. Il y avait eu un impact. Une attaque magique. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s’en rendre compte? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour se faire piéger par une illusion? Il aurait dû savoir. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Il était prêt à attaquer, mais il avait été piégé et s’était calmé. Et maintenant Neven gisait au sol. Dimitri se dépêcha de s’approcher de lui, de vérifier son pouls. Il avait des flashbacks. C’était la deuxième fois que Neven faisait ça. Qu’il se sacrifiait. Il devait être en vie pour que Dimitri puisse l’engueuler, et l’embrasser, et le serrer comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis un siècle. Lorsqu’il sentit Neven respirer - faiblement, mais respirer, Dimitri eu l’impression de ressusciter.   
“Reste avec moi.. On aura bientôt tout réglé. Je suis sûr que Makya est pas loin, et je peux y arriver aussi.. tiens bon, ça va plus durer longtemps..! comme d’habitude, il va arriver et sauver tout le monde hein..?” Dimitri paniquait, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer à Neven. Il n’y avait aucune trace de Makya dans les environs. Aucun signe que l’issue du combat était proche. Et aucun signe que l’état de Neven était stable. Neven ne répondit rien. Il regardait juste Dimitri, avec les yeux mis clos. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Dimitri. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Il essayait tout son possible de rester éveillé, conscient, mais sa vision devenait floue. Il n’arrivait plus à distinguer Dimitri nettement. Il réunit toutes les forces qu’il lui restait pour se redresser légèrement et chuchoter un léger “merci” à l’oreille de Dimitri, de la même façon qu’il lui glissait des “je t’aime” seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il essaya d’esquisser un sourire, mais il sentait que ça ne fonctionnait plus. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Tout devenait flou, et entremêlé. Puis il n’y avait plus rien.   
Dimitri sentit immédiatement le moment où Neven avait cessé de respirer. Les cheveux sur sa nuques se hérissaient. Ses sens étaient plu à affutés qu’auparavant, et il sentait la puissance magique près de lui. C’était lui, celui qui avait causé tout cela. Dimitri rassembla toute son énergie magique. Il était suffisamment proche. Il se concentra au maximum, sentant sa peau brûler comme si chacune des cellule le composant était un brasier. Et la déflagration arriva. Tous les cœurs aux alentours s’étaient arrêtés. Tous les êtres vivants aux alentours étaient morts.   
Lorsque Makya revint après être parti chercher de l’aide, il ne restait sur le champ de bataille que 3 corps. Neven et Dimitri semblaient dormir, lovés l’un contre l’autre, avec un air calme.


End file.
